


Lamarque's Victory (Election 2020 Parallel; Enjolras x Reader)

by letothersriseseries



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letothersriseseries/pseuds/letothersriseseries
Summary: Enjolras x Reader fluff :)Also modern - day Biden (Lamarque) and Trump (King George) Election Stuff :)This is also a part of my one-shot collection but I wanted to list it here as a separate one-shot!
Relationships: Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC, Enjolras (Les Misérables)/You, Enjolras/Les Amis de l'ABC, Enjolras/Other(s), Enjolras/Patria





	Lamarque's Victory (Election 2020 Parallel; Enjolras x Reader)

November 1833. It was the third day of awaiting election results in the new republic (which had started thanks to you and Les Amis de L'ABC!) and tensions were high while the votes were being counted.

It was Friday night, and you were walking home from your last class of the week. Once again, you were planning to have your eyes scanning the newspapers for the rest of the night, and for that matter, into the rest of the weekend.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! THIRD DAY OF ELECTIONS COMES TO A CLOSE, STILL A WAY FOR BOTH LAMARQUE AND GEORGE TO WIN!" shouted a familiar voice across the street. You smiled and ran up to your friend.

"Having a good day there, Gavroche?" you smirked, passing him an extra franc as he passed you the evening news.

"I'm making a fortune, (Y/N), these people suddenly have francs galore!" he chirped. "Give Enjolras my best."

"Stay safe," you answered, following your daily parting remarks routine with the little dude.

Several moments later, you walked into the apartment you shared with Enjolras, with a small "Hey." Enjolras was already working on his weekend homework, but he looked up with a small smile as you plopped the paper down on the table next to the couch. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

His response was a small kiss on your cheek. "How was class?"

"The usual. What does it say?"

"Let's see..." he said, scanning the front page as you sat on the couch, in your usual spot by his side. "It appears Lamarque is still ahead, and George is fuming."

"As he very well should be...we're doing this! We're actually going to be liberated."

"Don't get too excited, it could all change if George wins the lawsuits," muttered Enjolras, always the practical mind. "But yes, indeed, it is exciting."

"Good thing we have the best lawyer in all of Paris on our side," you winked, settling in to read the rest of the headlines, when all of a sudden there was a shriek in the streets.

You recognized that shriek, and leapt up, but Enjolras had already beat you to the window, yelling, "WHATEVER IS THE MATTER, COURFEYRAC?

"HE'S DONE IT, HE'S DONE IT IN AND WON!" screamed your friend.

You rolled your eyes. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE FOR, THE WAY YOU'RE WARBLING ON!" you shouted back.

Enjolras had more important matters on his mind: "WHO HAS DONE IT?" he bellowed down.

"LAMARQUE! HE'S WON BY A MILE! NO WAY GEORGE CAN CATCH UP NOW!

"YOU'RE KIDDING, COURF!" you screamed, not even bothering to put back on your shoes as you ran barefoot through the apartment and down the steps to greet him. As you ran, you heard a muffled:

"NOT KIDDING, (Y/N!)

"Lordy, Christmas just came early, if this is true..." you muttered back at Enjolras, close on your heels.

You both made it onto the street and gasped as you gazed upon the masses of people flooding the streets, many with signs and waving banners reading "LAMARQUE '33" and one huge sign reading:

Liberté, égalité, fraternité!!!  
In shock, you found Courfeyrac and hugged him tightly, followed by Enjolras, who, as Courfeyrac tackled him, screaming and laughing, asked quietly, "Is it true?"

"Truer than life itself, chief, Combeferre is on the way from the Parliament right now to confirm...there he is now!" pointed Courf, and you spun around to view Combeferre, breathless and red in the face.

"Is it true, Combeferre?" pressed Enjolras.

The look on 'Ferre's face said it all, and you let out a large whoop, which the crowd echoed.

More cheering broke out as someone from an apartment above poured a huge bag of confetti out of the window and others in the apartments began waving French flags and chanting, "REMEMBER JUNE 6! REMEMBER JUNE 6!"

A chant began to counter this one, with cries of "FREEDOM FOR ALL!"

Enjolras looked to you with tears in his eyes.

"Enjolras!" you said, unbelievingly. "It's ok!"

"(Y/N), it's just...for the first time...I finally realize that we succeeded," he confided.

"And we will continue to, Mr. Lawyer of the People," you smiled.

The cheers continued, and you both joined in as the rest of your friends joined you - Feuilly, Jehan, Marius, Bahorel, Bossuet, Grantaire, and even little Gavroche - but you only had eyes for one that night.

Witnessing the pure joy on Enjolras's face warmed your heart. 

He noticed you looking and grasped you in a warm embrace, pressing a kiss to your lips.

Success had never felt so amazing...


End file.
